Do Less, Tweet More
by onew
Summary: Gaara demam, Naruto datang. Gaara bangun, Naruto sudah tak ada. Chapter #2. Gaara x Naruto Friendship. WARNING: bahasa santai. Multi-chap. TWITTER ADDICT ALERT!
1. Page 1

**Do less, Tweet More**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

chapter #1

* * *

**What's happening?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Latest: **NYE gue membusuk di rumah. Got nothing to do. _4 minutes ago _**Update**

**Home

* * *

**

**uchihasasuke **Gue jadi kangen RT **harunosakura**: #waktukecil gue sering maen ninja-ninjaan sama **uzumakinaruto **& **uchihasasuke**. Lol it was so much damn fun

_less than 5 seconds ago from UberTwitter_

**uchihasasuke **Gue ga tau NYE mau kemana! Shit pusing gue!!l

_less than 10 seconds ago from UberTwitter_

**harunosakura **#waktukecil gue sering maen ninja-ninjaan sama **uzumakinaruto **& **uchihasasuke**. Lol it was so much damn fun!

_1 minutes ago from web_

**hyuuganeji **buset dah #waktukecil tadi trendtop? Ketinggalan gue

_1 minutes ago from web_

**yamanakaino **abis nelfon **narashikamaru** hihihi :")

_2 minutes ago from TwitterBerry_

**uzumakinaruto **BRB yaaaah!! Gue mau makan dulu! Ttyl tweeps!

_3 minutes ago from UberTwitter_

**uzumakinaruto **liat aja ntar gue bakalan flooding RT di timeline kalian muahaha!

_3 minutes ago from UberTwitter_

**sabakunogaara **NYE gue membusuk di rumah. Got nothing to do.

_4 minutes ago from Echofon_

**harunosakura **hmm gue sih ada planning ke fireworks festival RT **hyuugahinata**:New Year Eve pada kemana tweeps? :)

_4 minutes ago from web_

**hyuugahinata **New Year Eve pada kemana tweeps? :)

_5 minutes ago from Echofon_

**hyuugahinata **Ga apa apa kok Gaara :) RT **sabakunogaara**: **hyuugahinata** Sorry bgt gue ga ikutan party ultah nyokap lo. Gue lg di luar kota.

_6 minutes ago from Echofon_

**sabakunogaara**: **hyuugahinata** Sorry bgt gue ga ikutan party ultah nyokap lo. Gue lg di luar kota.

_6 minutes ago from Echofon in reply to hyuugahinata_

**narashikamaru **hoaaaaaaaahmm.. sleepy

_7 minutes ago from Snaptu_

**narashikamaru**:**yamanakaino **iya bentaran aja dah ya

_8 minutes ago from Snaptu in reply to yamanakaino_

**aburameshino **Ah shit malu semalu malunya dah gue!! BANGET!!

_8 minutes ago from dabr_

**inuzukakiba **Hahaha **aburameshino **kocak bgt!! Kesandung ntah sama apaan di jalan! Hahahaha!!

_8 minutes ago from TwitterBerry_

**uzumakinaruto**:**sabakunogaara **tungguin ntar gue maen ke rumah lo yaa!! Sediain makanan. WAJIB! :P

_9 minutes ago from UberTwitter_

**uzumakinaruto **gue bakat jadi spammer!! Cihuuuy

_9 minutes ago from UberTwitter_

**uzumakinaruto **enak tuh! Gue mau! :D RT **harunosakura**: Just baked some butter potatoes with floating cheese on top! Anyone? ;)

_9 minutes ago from UberTwitter_

**harunosakura** Just baked some butter potatoes with floating cheese on top! Anyone? ;)

_10 minutes ago from web_

**

* * *

more

* * *

**

Halo. Nama gue Sabaku no Gaara. 16 tahun. Gue anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara. Punya 1 kakak perempuan dan 1 kakak laki-laki. Yang perempuan bernama Temari. Sedangkan yang laki-laki bernama Kankurou. Rambut gue merah. Gue gak punya alis. Gue gak tinggi, gak pendek. Medium lah lebih tepatnya. Gue...

Gak pandai dalam hal perkenalan. Ok? Sekian terimakasih.

Oh iya, gue lupa hal yang sebenarnya gak terlalu penting. Gue twitter-addict. Gak cuma gue aja sih.. Teman-teman gue juga lagi kecanduan dengan yang namanya twitter. Tiada hari tanpa update di twitter.

Kalau kalian pengen nge-follow gue di twitter, cari aja **sabakunogaara**. Ya, itu user name gue. Juga nama lengkap gue. Emang simple banget. Habis, gue gak suka bikin yang ribet-ribet kayak **gaarasiikeren **atau **94aRaM03tz**. Mau muntah? Silahkan. Gue udah duluan.

Nah, dalam beberapa menit lagi, partner in crime gue bakalan main ke rumah. Yah you know lah, si suara toa, Uzumaki Naruto yang kalau di twitter user name nya **uzumakinaruto**. Ya, nama lengkapnya lagi. Gak mungkin dong **utoociirubah **atau bahkan **4kUwhUK3b9t**. Ok. Mari muntah bersama-sama.

_**Ting tong… ting tong…**_

Itu pasti Naruto. Gue bukain pintu dulu ya. Talk to you later, tweeps!

… HAH? Lo pikir ini twitter apa!? Sori. Gue kayaknya emang udah kecanduan nge-tweet stadium akhir deh. Maksudnya, gue bukain pintu buat si Naruto dulu. Ntar dia ngambek kalau kelamaan berdiri di depan pintu.

Dan gue pun membuka pintu… _kreeeek_

"AAAHHH! LO KEMANE AJA SIH~!? GUE HAMPIR JADI BONGKAHAN ES TAU GAK!"

Naruto dengan beringasnya teriak di depan gue. Sampai muncrat gini.

"Lo teriak sih teriak tapi jangan sampai muncrat gini dong." Gue jelas gak terima dong muka gue dimuncratin sama dia.

"Bodo'! Sekarang lo bolehin gue masuk apa gak nih?" dasar gak tahu diri nih bocah. Udah marah-marah, keras kepala pula. Gue heran, kenapa gue bisa jadi sahabatan sama dia? Jangan-jangan...

Ah, gak mungkin! Gak mungkin kan kalau... ah bodoh banget gue bisa kepikiran kayak gitu. "Iya deh. Cepat masuk!"

Mending gue nyuruh dia cepat-cepat masuk dari pada pikiran gak beralasan gue tadi bisa buyar dan hilang dari otak gue.

_Di kamar._

"Yeeey makanan!"

Naruto langsung loncat ke tempat tidur gue—dimana semua makanan ada di sana—dan berguling-guling gak jelas.

"Gaara~ lo emang baik banget! Padahal gue bercanda bilang 'wajib nyediain makanan' di twitter. Eh ternyata emang disediain. Hehehe."

"Biasa aja dong. Biasanya juga gini kan?"

Dan dia pun cuma nyengir, kayak biasa.

Kami pun mulai melakukan kegiatan yang menghabisan waktu, seperti main game, marathon dvd, dengerin musik, makan, bercanda, dan yang paling 'gak' penting, nge-tweet di twitter (ya iya lah).

Berhubung iPhone gue lagi di cas—dan terletak di lantai bawah—jadinya gue pakai blackberry buat online twitter.

**Home**

**Retrieving…**

"Ah elah lama banget loadingnya!" ucap Naruto. Kayaknya dia juga lagi online twitter deh. Soalnya gue juga kayak gitu, lama banget. Ah gue tunggu aja. Palingan bentar lagi juga muncul update nya.

Nah tuh kan...

**Home**

**inuzukakiba **kembang api deket rumah gue! http://tweetphoto. com/7661590

_less than 5 seconds ago from TwitterBerry_

"EEEH!? KEMBANG APIIII!?" Duh! Suara toa nya Naruto bikin gue kaget aja!

"Apaan sih? Lo ngebaca tweetnya si Kiba juga?" dan dia pun mengangguk. Kelihatan dari ekspresinya kalau dia iri. Gue juga iri sih sama Kiba. Di daerah komplek rumah gue dilarang main kembang api, petasan, dan semacamnya. Jadi ya… nasib gue emang miris. New Year Eve paling garing, tanpa kembang api.

Oke. Gue lanjut baca update aja ah dari pada keki.

**hatakekakashi **ah apa deh New Year Eve malah dikantor, ngencanin dokumen-dokumen sialan..

_less than 10 seconds ago from web_

**harunosakura **otw to **uchihasasuke**'s house! Exit dulu ya tweeps! :)

_half a minute ago from UberTwitter_

"Hah?" gue agak tersentak baca tweet nya Sakura. Ngapain dia ke rumah Sasuke?

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak. Cuma agak gak percaya aja sama tweet nya Sakura."

Dia natap gue dengan pandangan heran. "Gak percaya kenapa? Oh, dia bilang mau ke rumah Sasuke?" gue ngangguk. "Lo bego atau apa? Mereka udah pacaran, nyet." Jawabnya, ketus.

Oke. Kayaknya cuma gue yang ketinggalan berita. Dan kayaknya gara-gara itu mood Naruto hancur. Buktinya aja itu tuh, ketus. Banget. Ngatain gue 'nyet' lagi. Njing.

Gue ngerti dia udah naksir sama cewek berambut merah muda itu sejak SD. Gue juga ngerti dia cemburu pas Sasuke deketin Sakura. Dan gue ngerti banget dia habis patah hati gara-gara Sasuke sama Sakura jadian. Tapi yang gak gue ngerti...

Sejak kapan tampang gue kayak monyet? Bisa-bisanya gue dikatain 'nyet' sama orang kayak 'Naruto'. Ck.

**uchihasasuke **at least, NYE gue gak seburuk tahun lalu: ngejomblo.

_1 minutes ago from UberTwitter_

**akamichichouji **horeeee! Banyak makanan di rumah gue tweeps! :9

_1 minutes ago from Snaptu_

**tenten** im in china now! Wanna join me? teehee ;p RT **rocklee**: bisa rekomendasiin tempat bagus buat ngerayain New Year? Biar NYE gue gak basi-basi amat.

_1 minutes ago from TweetDeck_

**hyuugahinata **on the phone. **inuzukakiba **is speaking with me right now :")

_2 minutes ago from web_

**rocklee **bisa rekomendasiin tempat bagus buat ngerayain New Year? Biar NYE gue gak basi-basi amat.

_2 minutes ago from dabr_

Sepanjang mata melihat, semua update isi nya pada tentang 'New Year' atau 'New Year Eve'. Jereng juga mata gue lihat update-an sebanyak ini yang isi nya sama aja. Ah mulai bosan nih. Gue buka _mention _aja deh. Mention tuh, tweet orang lain yang ngebalas tweet kita, atau yang ngebikin **sabakunogaara** di tweet mereka.

**Your Replies**

**uchihasasuke **kalian ngapain woy!? RT **uzumakinaruto**: lagi di kamar **sabakunogaara **nih! Asiiiik x)

_about 3 hour ago from UberTwitter_

**u****zumakinaruto **lagi di kamar **sabakunogaara **nih! Asiiiik x)

_about 3 hour ago from Ubertwitter_

**temari**:**sabakunogaara **Gaara, sebelum jam 12 malam, kamu udah di Fireworks Festival ya! Sama Naruto juga! Kakak tungguin!

_About 3 hour ago from Echofon in reply to sabakunogaara_

"Eh? Naruto, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah 12. Kenapa?"

"Shit. Kita mesti buru-buru nih." Gue langsung ngambil jaket, syal, sarung tangan, topi kupluk.

"Emang kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. "Festifal kembang api di pusat kota." Jawab gue, sambil cari kunci mobil yang gak tahu letaknya dimana.

"Apa!? Ngapain ke sana!?" kali ini suara Naruto agak ngebentak gue, ditambah nada yang ogah-ogahan pergi. Buat gue kesal aja.

Gue diam aja, sambil terus cari kunci mobil. Dan ya, dapat! Oke. Time to go. Sebelum terlambat, sebelum kakak gue ngamuk di sana.

"Ayo cepetan, Naruto! Pakai aja jaket gue dulu."

"Gak ah! Malas. Mending gue di sini aja. Jagain rumah lo." Balasnya. Dan dia berbaring di kasur gue sambil ngelihat layar hp.

Kesabaran gue mulai hilang sama nih anak. Gue gak boleh terlambat. Bisa mati gue kalau terlambat. Naruto, mau gak mau lo harus ikut. Kakak gue udah nyuruh gue gitu!

"Kalau mau pergi ya silahkan... gue gak ngelarang lo."

"Gue gak bakalan pergi tanpa lo!" gue tarik lengannya sekuat tenaga, gue bawa turun tangga dan akhirnya gue masukin ke dalam mobil. Semuanya secara paksa. Apa boleh buat, kan?

"Gaara! Gue gak mau ikutan! Gue mau di rumah lo aja!"

Mesin udah gue hidupin. Tinggul tunggu panas aja. Kalau udah, gue langsung cao dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam. Gak peduli gue sama bacotnya si Naruto yang dari tadi meronta-ronta pengen keluar.

"GAARA! Males banget gue ke sana! Gak tahan emosi gue kalau ngelihat Sasuke sama Sakura berduaan, mesra-mesraan, blablabla GAK MAUUU!"

........ Hening.

Gue terdiam.

Naruto yang udah tenang, tiba-tiba nundukin kepala. "Maaf, gue jadi kayak anak kecil gini…"

Gue ngelirik ke arah dia. Sedepresi itu ya yang namanya patah hati? Kasian juga gue sama dia. Tapi, lebih kasian lagi kalau gue mati muda gara-gara dibantai kak Temari cuma karena telat. Big no. Gue tancap gas ah!

_Bruuuuuum!_

Mobil langsung melesat ke arah pusat kota—dimana Fireworks Festival diadakan. Gak sedikitpun gue mengalihkan pandangan gue ke arah Naruto yang udah gak jelas posisi duduknya kayak gimana. Kalau iya, gue bakalan nabrak.

Sebelumnya, dari lubuk hari gue yang paling dalam, gue mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya sama lo, Naruto. Bukannya gue gak pengertian sama perasaan lo... tapi gue takut aja sama lo yang termenung sendiri di kamar sambil mikirin Sasuke dan Sakura lagi pada ngapain.. Lebih baik gue ngajak lo senang-senang, kan?

.

_At the Festival_

Akhirnya sampai juga. Gue lihat jam tangan gue, 11:50 PM. Oke, masih ada 10 menit lagi buat nemuin kakak gue. Gue bergegas turun, begitu juga Naruto—walaupun setiap ngelangkah pasti ogah-ogahan melulu.

"Gaara! Naruto!"

Gue denger suara Temari manggil nama gue sama Naruto. Ah, itu dia! "Itu kakak gue!"

"Gak lo bilangpun gue udah tahu kali." Responnya, ketus lagi.

"Ya udah ayo buruan!" gue tarik tangannya dan gue bawa lari sekencang-kencangnya.

Dan pas gue sampai di tempat Temari, satu persatu kembang api nya diluncurkan. Secara gue bukan orang yang puitis, jadi gue gak tahu kata-kata lain yang bisa gue ucapin selain 'CANTIK'. Iya. Kembang api nya cantik, warna-warni. Itu aja. Gak lebih.

"Cantik banget…" tiba-tiba Naruto bersuara. Gue ngelirik dia. "Iya kan, Gaara? Udah lama gue gak lihat kembang api semeriah ini..." gue cuma bisa senyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Bukannya gak setuju, tapi gue heran. Perasaan tadi dia sebegitu gak mood nya, dan sekarang malah bisa ngomong selembut itu.

"Duduk di sana yuk." Ucap gue ke kak Temari dan Naruto. Kak Temari menggeleng. "Kakak di sini aja. Kamu sama Naruto aja deh ya." katanya.

Kami berdua duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang emang udah disediakan di pusat kota. Naruto masih memandang kagum sama kembang api. Gue? Udah mulai agak terganggu sama bunyinya yang menggelegar.

Gue mengalihkan pandangan. Dan... gue ngelihat Sasuke sama Sakura! Lagi... ciuman, tepat di sebelah kanan gue. Naruto di sebelah kiri gue. Mampus. Naruto gak boleh ngelihat ini. Kala—

"Gaara beli minuman yuk~!" tiba-tiba aja dia ngomong gitu. Apa gue gak kaget! Gue harus nutupin 'adegan panas' yang sedang berlangsung di sebelah kanan gue ini. Demi apapun, Naruto gak boleh lihat.

"Ntar aja deh." Jawab gue. Mencoba nutup-nutupin mereka.

"Lo... kenapa? Kayak nutup-nutupin sesuatu gitu di belakang lo."

Ha. Kenapa lagi deh nih anak, kok bisa ketahuan akting gue. "Gak. Gak ada apa-apa kok. Percaya sama gue." balas gue dengan gaya cukup meyakinkan.

"Bohong lo... udah deh Gaara... minggir." Dia ngegeser bahu gue. Secara paksa. Dan melihat Sasuke sama Sakura lagi ciuman.

Gue yakin, pasti hati Naruto langsung sakit bak diiris-iris dengan pisau. Secara spontan dia membalikkan badannya dan lari. Harus gue kejar!

"Naruto..! Tungguin gue!"

Dia pun terhenti. "Apaan? Gue cuma mau beli minuman. Lo tunggu aja di sana." Bohong. Bohong banget kalau dia mau beli minuman. Suara nya aja udah serak gitu. Gak yakin gue dia sanggup bicara sama orang lain untuk sekarang ini.

"Gue temenin deh."

"Gak perlu."

"Yakin lo bawa dompet? Bukannya tinggal di kamar gue?"

"Argh! Ya udah deh suka-suka lo!"

Sebenarnya gue gak tahu dompetnya beneran tinggal apa emang dia bawa. Tapi gue yakin dia gak bakalan punya waktu buat meriksa saku celana nya dalam situasi kayak gini.

2 menit berikutnya, gue dan Naruto udah nyampe di sebuah toko ramen. Niatnya mau beli minuman tapi kenapa malah nyasar ke sini?

"Gue laper. Emosi gue terkuras banyak banget. Gue butuh ion-ion yang udah keluar secara percuma. Gue gak suka pocari sweat. Jadi, hanya ramen jalan satu-satu nya untuk nambah energi. Lo bisa ngertiin gue kan?"

Mendengar alasannya yang gak sinkron itu, gue jadi pengen ketawa. Tapi gak lucu juga orang kayak gue ketawa. "Ya udah. Terserah lo aja." gue cuma kasih respon gini.

"Thanks Gaara! Oh iya, Happy new year yak!"

"Ya ya happy new year juga."

Sembari menunggu pesanan Naruto datang, gue lebih baik online twitter. Pasti banyak yang nge-update Happy New Year. Gue juga bikin ah.

**Home**

**yamanakaino **happy new year too **narashikamaru **sayang :*

_less than 5 seconds ago from TwitterBerry_

**inuzukakiba **having a new year party with **hyuugahinata**. \m/

_less than 5 seconds ago from UberTwitter_

**narashikamaru **happy new year, tweeps! And for **yamanakaino **also.

_Less than 10 seconds ago from Snaptu_

Waw. Benar dugaan gue. Banyak yang update. Gue juga gak mau kalah.

_Option -- New Tweet._

**Update Your Status

* * *

**

**What are you doing?**

Characters left: 28

Happy New Year. May you all have the blessing one. Welcome 2010, goodbye 2009.

Anw gue lagi bareng **uzumakinaruto** nih.

* * *

_Add location? No. Send Tweet? Yes._

_Tweet sent._

Oke. Kebetulan pesanan Naruto udah datang. Gue exit twitter aja deh.

"Lo online ya barusan?" tanya Naruto sambil makan.

Gue ngangguk. "Cuma nge-update doang. Gue males baca tweet orang-orang, isi nya sama semua."

Dia pun ngelanjutin makan. Gue ngelihatin dia makan dengan lahapnya. Pasti deh dia capek banget nahan emosi pas ngelihat Sasuke dan Sakura... 'begitu'.

"Gue bilangin ya.. cewek tuh gak cuma Sakura aja. Masih banyak cewek yang nungguin lo di luar sana." Gue mencoba menghibur dia.

"Ha? Maksud lo?" dia masang tampang super bego. Gue heran, kok hal sesepele ini aja dia gak nangkap sih? Kesal juga gue.

"Ya maksud gue tuh, lo jangan ngarepin Sakura melu—"

"Tunggu dulu deh. Lo kirain gue patah hati gara-gara Sakura direbut Sasuke?"

Ini pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah gue dengar. "Iya lah." Gue jawab. Agak emosi.

Mendadak dia ketawa sendiri. Apa gue salah ngomong kali ya?

"Hahaha.. Gaara, lo sahabatan sama gue berapa lama sih? Sejam doang? Masa gue naksir sama siapa lo gak nyadar? Hahaha polos banget sih lo.."

Dih. Dia malah ngatain gue polos. Tapi beneran gue gak ngerti sama ucapan dia yang ini. "Jadi?"

"Gini nih yaa..." dia ngeletakin sumpit ke mangkok, dan menengok ke mata gue. "Gue tuh suka nya sama......."

DEG DEG DEG

Loh? Kok gue yang deg degan!?

"Cepetan ah jangan buat gue grogi gini!" ucap gue emang rada grogi.

"…………………………….. Sasuke."

.

.

* * *

_New Tweet._

**Update Your Status

* * *

**

**What are you doing?**

Characters left: 89

TEMAN GUE HOMOOOOO!!!!! Si **uzumakinaruto **homooo!!!

* * *

_Add location? No. Send Tweet? No._

**TO BE CONTINUED**_..._

_

* * *

_Seriously, gw beneran lupa kalo ffn emang ga bisa nge type tanda "at". Secara umum, di twitter kan emang harus pake tanda "at" sebelum nama. Example.. "at" (in symbol) **IcaAulia**. Gitu (dih gw promosi twitter gw) haha follow ya! *apadeh* Oh iye, GW NEWBIE LOH!! ;) LMFAO LOL LOL LOL


	2. Page 2

**Do less, Tweet More**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

Chapter #2

* * *

**What's happening?**

**.**

**.  
**

**Latest:** RT **uzumakinaruto**: Had a quality time with **sabakunogaara**! You save my day!_ half a minute ago _ **Update**

**Home

* * *

**

**temari **baru aja bangun. Kembang api semalem tuh DEWA! Keren banget ya ga tweeps? :D

_less than 5 seconds ago from Echofon_

**narashikamaru** twitter bikin gue tambah emosi aja. Asshole.

_less than 10 seconds ago from Snaptu_

**sabakunogaara **RT **uzumakinaruto**: Had a quality time with **sabakunogaara**! You save my day!

_half a minute ago from web_

**hyuugahinata **Talk to you later tweeps! Mandi :)

_1 minutes ago from web_

**uzumakinaruto **aaah tulang gue kayak rontok gituuuu. Pegal pegal badan gue tweeps. Kayak habis kerja rodi :(

_1 minutes ago from UberTwitter_

**uzumakinaruto **LAPEEEEER TO THE MAX! ~_~

_2 minutes ago from UberTwitter_

**yamanakaino **cowok tuh semua sama aja.. brengsek. Cuma bisa nyakitin hati cewek.

_2 minutes ago from TwitterBerry_

**harunosakura **hari pertama 2010! Cheer up tweeps! ;)

_3 minutes ago from dabr_

**harunosakura **hoaaahm. Just woke up. And it's 2010 yay!

_3 minutes ago from dabr_

Argh. Gue pusing. Gak bisa ngelanjutin baca tweets orang lain. Gue beneran pusing, sakit kepala. Dari tadi nyut-nyutan gak karuan. Mata gue merah dan pedih banget. Udah gitu berair. Badan gue, kalau diceplokin telor, dalam beberapa menit udah jadi telor mata sapi. Dengan kata lain, panas. Banget. Bukannya gue sok mendramatisir atau gimana. Tapi kenyataannya memang kayak gini.

Gue gak sanggup menatap layar laptop. Mending gue exit twitter, matiin laptop, dan tidur. Tapi, ini udah pagi menjelang siang. Dan gue juga baru bangun. Masa mau tidur lagi?

"Gue kok bisa sakit gini? Apa gara-gara semalam?"

Gue pikir juga gitu. Semalam, pas gue, Naruto, dan kak Temari ke festifal kembang api, gue ngelihat Sasuke sama Sakura berduaan. Ya wajar aja, mereka udah resmi pacaran. They are now officially dating. Dan itu membuat hati Naruto hancur lebur. Bukan karena Sakura yang direbut Sasuke. Tapi malah KEBALIKANNYA.

Iya. Naruto suka sama Sasuke. Bukan lawan jenisnya, melainkan sesama jenis.

Dan itu. ITU yang ngebuat gue agak shock, dan berimbas jadi sakit gini. Pengakuan Naruto semalam tuh benar-benar di luar perkiraan gue selama ini. Yah, gue sakit juga gak sepenuhnya karena perasaan Naruto yang... agak melenceng, sedikit. Ada faktor lain yang ngebuat gue sakit gini.

_Last Night (at Fireworks Festival) –flashback-_

"… Sasuke."

Krik krik krik krik.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Gue bercanda! Gak mungkin dong gue naksir si teme! Hahahaha! Bercanda, bercanda!"

Krik krik krik krik.

"Hhhhh..." Naruto menghela nafas. "Dibilangin gue naksir Sasuke, lo gak bakalan percaya.. gue bilang bercanda, pikiran lo jadi tambah ruwet kan?"

Gue naikin alis tak kasat mata gue dan ngelihat dia dengan tampang 'oh ayo lah gue gak bisa nangkap maksud lo apaan'.

Seakan dia mengerti tampang rada bego gue barusan, dia menjawab, "Iya. Gue jujur, gue suka dia." Dengan sangat tegas. Pakai titik.

_-end of flashback-_

Mendengar itu, gue jadi merinding disko pas tahu sahabat gue dari orok sampai sekarang adalah seseorang penyuka sesama jenis.

Dan gue lebih merinding disko lagi pas sadar reaksi gue ketika mendengar kejujuran Naruto. Gimana ya... Gue, ketimbang ketawa dan mengejek Naruto homo, selera aneh, gak masuk akal, dan lain sebagainya.. gue... gue lebih ke... _agak_ marah?

Marah? Gak juga. Bukan. Gue gak marah.

Apa sih perasaan yang gue rasain waktu itu? Gue ngerasa darah gue udah naik sampe ke otak, muka gue udah panas banget, hati gue sedikit—_sedikit_ sakit. Kayak ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Gue, dari berbagai macam manusia yang mendengar sahabatnya sendiri ternyata tidak menaruh ketertarikan pada lawan jenisnya, memberikan reaksi yang mungkin... sedikit berbeda.

Naruto, dari berbagai macam manusia yang mengakui kalau mereka penyuka sesama jenis, mungkin menangkap reaksi gue yang berbeda—yang seharusnya ketawa mengejek, mulai menjaga jarak, dan akhirnya acuh tak acuh—dengan senyuman pahit.

Malam itu, gue ingat bagaimana cara Naruto memakan semangkuk ramennya tanpa ada sepatah kata keluar dari bibirnya. Dan gue tahu, mungkin... mungkin dia malu. Gue ingat bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika gue tersenyum dan bilang 'Gak apa-apa. Gue kan sahabat lo sejak kecil. Gue—kita, kita kan menerima satu sama lain apa adanya, ya gak?'

Gue ingat seberapa terharunya Naruto mendengar ucapan gue yang—menurut gue SANGAT—_cheesy_ itu dan memeluk gue sampai gue sulit bernafas. Kalian tahu saja lah Naruto orangnya gimana kalau lagi kacau...

Gue juga ingat, saat dia bilang dia sudah merelakan Sasuke dengan Sakura, karena dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan harapan, _walaupun_ ekspresi wajahnya, sorotan matanya, gerak gerik tubuhnya menolak omongannya sendiri.

Ah... gue ingat semuanya. Semua yang terjadi pada malam itu.

Bahkan rasa sakit yang dirasain Naruto pun... gue ingat.

Huh? Gue kenapa sih? Apa? Cemburu? Ya enggak lah! Masa cuma gara-gara gue keliatan sedikit emosi, hati gue juga ikutan sakit, kayak ditusuk jarum-jarum kecil, lantas gue dibilang cemburu? Jangan konyol!

Eh... _by the way_... cemburu tuh apaan?

_**TING TONG**_

"Sebentar."

Gue dengar suara kak Temari menyahut dari ruang keluarga, dan menuju pintu untuk segera dibukakan.

Setelah itu, gue gak dengar apa-apa lagi. Kepala gue sakit banget. Badan gue lemas, susah buat digerakin. Gue demam. Panas gue mungkin sekitar 39°c atau lebih. Gue gak peduli sama tamu yang mungkin sudah masuk dan lagi ngobrol sama kak Temari.

Gue butuh istirahat dan sekarang lah sa—

"GAARAAAAAAA~~! _I'M HERE TO PLAY WITH YOUUUUUUUU_~~_ ALL DAY LONG_!"

—at nya untuk bermain bersama Naruto?

Oh _great_.

"Naru… uh, sorry. Bukannya gue ga mau main sama lo. Ta—"

"Gar? Kenapa lo pucat banget?"

Gue agak tersentak ketika merasakan tangan dinginnya Naruto ada di dahi gue.

"Gila! Panas BANGET! Gar, lo demam? WAH! KOK BISA!"

Gue cuma bisa menghela nafas. Dia ini... gak sadar apa dia lah penyebabnya? Heran gue. Kenapa sih gue bisa berteman sama orang sedangkal dia.

"Gak tahu... mungkin gara-gara..." Gue gak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya sama si rambut pirang bodoh ini. Gue gigit bibir bawah gue—salah satu ekspresi dimana gue udah kehilangan ide buat ngomong apa.

"Semalam ya? Gara-gara kita datang ke festival kembang api itu kan? Duh udah gue bilang, mendingan kita gak usah pergi! Gini deh.. sakit di elo, sakit di gue."

Nah… tuh kan…

Apa gue bilang. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto, si rambut pirang bodoh penggemar ramen, yang kalau ngomong suka ceplas-ceplos, lebay gak karuan ini masih gak rela atas jadi nya Sasuke dengan Sakura.

"Goblok lo. Masih banyak ikan di lautan. Seharusnya lo pegang prinsip itu dong."

"Hahaha... ngomong apaan sih. _Anyway~_ lo udah minum obat belum?"

Gue menggelengkan kepala. "Gue baru bangun gini..."

"Ah pantesan suhu badan lo sepanas ini! Bentar ya, gue ambilin obat di bawah!"

Dan Naruto pun pergi kebawah.

Hhhh... Masih banyak ikan di lautan? Ha-ha-ha. Gue gak nyangka gue bisa ngomong seperti itu sama orang yang baru aja patah hati. Gue tahu, gak segampang itu.

Gak segampang itu berpindah hati ke orang lain.

Sasuke, yang sudah berteman dengan Naruto sejak TK, bukanlah seseorang yang mudah untuk dilupakan oleh nya. Kecuali…

Kecuali si bodoh itu tiba-tiba ketemu pangeran yang BERJUTA-JUTA KALI JAUUUUUUUH lebih cakep, keren, berkharisma daripada si maniak tomat itu.

Tapi, siapa?

Ya gak ada lah.

_Krieeet.._

"Gaara~ ini obat lo!" Lamunan gue buyar seketika pas Naruto masuk ke kamar gue. Dia memegang sebutir pil dan segelas air, dan menyerahkannya ke gue.

Gue pun mengambil sodoran yang diberikan Naruto, langsung menelan pil dengan cepat dan meminum air itu sampai gue rasa obatnya sudah melewati tenggorokan gue.

"Thanks." Ucap gue singkat. Serius deh, baru kali ini gue rasanya ingin muntah.

"Gue rasa gue datang disaat yang gak tepat kali ya? Besok gue mampir lagi deh!"

Gue bisa melihat senyum lima jari khas nya itu dengan mata yang sudah terasa berat ini. Iya. Mata gue rasanya berat banget. Mungkin pengaruh obat. Dan ya... beberapa detik setelah itu, gue gak bisa ingat apa-apa.

Gue tertidur.. membiarkan Naruto turun sendiri ke bawah, berpamitan dengan orang rumah, dan pulang.

Maaf ya, Naruto. Gue sakit juga bukan gue yang minta.

* * *

**What's happening?**

**.**

**.  
**

**Latest:** RT **uzumakinaruto**: Had a quality time with **sabakunogaara**! You save my day!_ 23 hours ago _ **Update**

**Home**

**hyuugahinata **take care baby **harunosakura**! I'll miss you :'(

_less than 5 seconds ago from Twitter for iPhone_

**uchihasasuke **Galau RT **inuzukakiba**: Kenapa deh lo? RT **uchihasasuke **Why it has to be like this… after all this time…

_less than 10 seconds ago from UberTwitter_

**yamanakaino**:** harunosakura **Baik-baik aja ya di Houston.. gue, **hyuugahinata**, **tenten**, dan teman-teman cewek-cowok pasti bakalan ngerinduin lo sweety! :')

_1 minutes ago from Twitterberry in reply to harunosakura_

**Irukasensei **cuapeeeeeek! Kerjaan numpuk!

_2 minutes ago via web_

**saidictator **RT** aburameshino **RT** hyuuganeji **RT** akamichichouji**:RT** narashikamaru **sabar ya **uchihasasuke**

_2 minutes ago from TwitBird_

**inuzukakiba**: Kenapa deh lo? RT **uchihasasuke **Why it has to be like this… after all this time…

_2 minutes ago from UberTwitter_

**saidictator **Dih, keponakan gue bawel -,-

_3 minutes ago from TwitBird_

**harunosakura **Uh..:'(

_3 minutes ago from Twitter for Blackberry_

**uchihasasuke **Why it has to be like this… after all this time…

_4 minutes ago from UberTwitter_

…

Pagi semua.

Gue baru bangun, langsung buka twitter lewat hp. Dan… sepanjang mata memandang, ini kenapa timeline gue pada sedih-sedih begini?

Banyak yang mention Sakura. Dan kayaknya dia mau—atau udah? Gak tahu deh gue—pindah ke Houston. Lalu, Sasuke… tweets nya pada galau semua.

Tunggu dulu deh.

Sakura sama Sasuke baru jadian, kan? Terus... jangan bilang... mereka... putus—secepat itu? Belum juga seminggu!

Tapi kalau memang benaran putus…

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever... If I died, we'd be together_

Gue kaget begitu handphone gue bergetar dan berbunyi—ada yang nelfon gue. Di pagi buta begini—siapa sih?

Gue lihat layar handphone gue dan sesaat setelah gue baca nama _caller_ yang tertera di layarnya… Sakura? Nelfon gue? Ngapain?

"Halo?"

"_Gaara. Gue gak ngebangunin lo, kan?"_ Gue bisa tahu kalau dia habis nangis. Suaranya parau.

Gue naikin alis tak kasat mata gue—heran. Kenapa si Sakura? Tiba-tiba nelfon gue dengan suara habis nangis?

"Enggak kok. Gue udah bangun dari tadi. Kenapa, Sakura?"

"_Gak... __gimana demam lo? Udah turun? Gue ketemu sama Naruto semalem.. Dia bilang dia dari rumah lo, katanya mau main tapi gak jadi gara-gara lo nya sakit."_

Uh... si bodoh itu mulutnya mangap terus apa ya? Semuanya aja diceritakan ke orang-orang.

"Udah agak mendingan kok."

"_Oh.. bagus deh. Um.. Gar.. __gue cuma mau pamitan sama lo. Gue udah pamitan sama yang lain—kecuali lo dan Naruto. Orang tua gue pindah tugas ke Houston. Jadi gue juga harus ikut. Oh iya.. gue coba hubungin nomor Naruto tapi gak nyambung melulu... bisa gak lo sampein pamit gue buat Naruto?"_

Oh. Jadi ini toh. Kenapa dia nelfon gue di pagi hari begini. Dia mau pamitan sama gue. Sedih juga.. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan gue itu teman bermain sejak TK sampai sekarang. Rasanya gue ingin ke airport sekarang juga dan berpamitan secara langsung. Tapi gak mungkin. Pasti gak terburu.

"Iya.. gak masalah kok. Lo kapan berangkat?"

"_Bentar lagi... eh, nyokap gue udah manggil-manggil gue! Udah ya Gar. Cepat sembuh! Umm.. Gaara? Jagain Naruto sama... Sasuke... ya?"_

"Oke.. Lagian mereka—kita, kita udah bukan anak kecil lagi, kan. Males juga ngurusin bayi besar kayak mereka."

Sakura tertawa kecil—dan gue, Naruto, Sasuke pasti bakalan merindukan tawanya.

"_Oke deh. See you soon, pal! I'm gonna miss you so much.."_

"_Gonna miss you too_, Sakura.."

Dan Sakura pun mengakhiri panggilan ini.

Hhhh… Hati-hati ya lo, Sakura. Kalau lo kenapa-kenapa, gue bisa repot menghadapin Sasuke yang tempramen dan emosian itu.

.

.

.

Oke. Time to bath. Biar lebih fresh dan, sumpah, badan gue rasanya lengket-lengket gitu. Kenapa ya? Apa gara-gara gue keringatan kali ya? Uh... yang gue benci dari sakit dan minum obat ya ini nih.. keringatan, lengket, dan yang paling utama, gue gak bisa makan makanan dan minum minuman dingin kayak biasa.

Gue benci panas.

Iya. Gue benci segala macam jenis panas.

Panas karena demam, makanan dan minuman panas, panas matahari, dan... rasa panas yang gue rasakan pas gue tahu Naruto patah hati gara-gara Sasuke..

Itu hati gue panas kenapa ya?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**...

* * *

EHEHEHE. Sorry baru update sekarang.. telat banget ya.. dari tahun baru sampai udah mau puasa.. Maaf yah :P chapter 3 atau 4an mungkin tema nya tema puasa. Cihuuuy~ Mohon maaf yah kalau ada kesalahan.. (berhubung mau puasa) hehehe


End file.
